


From Dinner To The Phantom, We Love You

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Dating, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shawn and Juliet's date night and Shawn has no idea why Gus is there too. Then again, date nights including Gus is always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dinner To The Phantom, We Love You

Saturday evening. Date night. Shawn was supposed to meet Jules at her place about twenty minutes ago, but he was running late. It wasn't his fault he got distracted by slices of cinnamon pie Gus had left in the office's fridge. It also did not help his case any that he decided to make broiled pineapple with whip cream as a dessert to make up for his lateness. 

Shawn dug into his pocket for the key Jules gave him awhile back and unlocked the door. "Sorry, Jules. This was partially my fault." 

She laughed as she began setting plates on the table. "It's fully your fault, but that's okay. I have been dating you long enough to know you are never on time for anything so I gave you an earlier time." 

Shawn's gaze narrowed at the amount of plates Jules was putting out and his free hand immediately flew to his head. 

"Really? You're going to use the fake psychic bit with me?" Right. Maybe he shouldn't have told the truth about that lie if he couldn't use it anymore. 

Shawn cleared his throat. "Sorry. Force of habit. Why are there three plates instead of two? You're expecting someone else." 

"I am. Gus is coming over." Jules flashed him a smile that hid more than it revealed. 

"As much as I love Gus on my dates, and I do, why is he coming over again?" 

Jules gave a lighthearted shrug that was anything but. "I thought it would be nice if Gus was here with us. You know, seeing as he is your best friend." 

Shawn walked over and gave Jules a kiss. "Sounds intriguing. Tell me more." 

"I will, but after dinner." The door bell rang and Jules went to open the door, revealing Gus. "Glad you could make it. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." 

As Jules walked into the kitchen, Shawn turned to Gus. "I know you overdosed on caramel when we told you about our relationship and now you're suddenly a-okay with this?" 

"Shawn, it's just dinner." 

"It's like I don't even know you." Shawn tsked before following Jules into the kitchen. "Jules, I demand an answer to these wild accusations!" 

Jules gave him a look before handing him a dish filled with vegetables. "No one has said anything yet." 

"I can _feel_ the words hovering in the air." Jules' look deepened and Shawn coughed into his fist. "Uh, ignore that. I know you two are hiding something from me and I want to know what that is." 

"Maybe we are, but you will not find out until after we have dinner. Can you behave long enough?" Once Shawn nodded, Jules smiled. "Good, now bring that to the dining room table while I grab the rest of the food." 

Shawn did as he was told and saw Gus lighting the candles on the table. Shawn placed the dish on the table before glancing at Gus. "I know you and Jules are hiding something from me. What is it?" 

"You only have to wait until after dinner is over and then we can tell you everything." 

"Ah ha! I knew you two were hiding something, and this clinches it." Shawn plucked a piece of string bean from the dish he'd carried and popped it into his mouth. 

Jules came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of meat loaf. "Dinner is ready. Time to eat." 

"That smells absolutely delicious, Jules. My compliments to the chef." 

She grinned and waved off the compliments before sitting down. "Thanks, but I didn't cook anything. I picked up everything from the supermarket and heated them up." 

Once everyone filled their plates, Shawn dug into his food. Halfway through his meal, Shawn looked up and caught his girlfriend and his best friend giving each other lovey dovey eyes. He swallowed a chunk of meat loaf and pointed his fork towards them. 

"I see that. What is that? I demand explanations and I am not waiting until we're done eating." He shook his fork for emphasis. 

Jules shared a glance with Gus before looking back at Shawn. "Gus and I have been talking a lot lately. Mostly about you, but mostly about this." 

"What this? You mean my relationship with you? Gus, I thought you were okay with this!" 

"I am okay with you and Jules dating. This has been five years in the making, in case you forgot how I mentioned it before. We were just discussing our relationship, as in the three of us." 

"That... makes no sense." 

"Shawn," Jules said, interrupting whatever Shawn was about to say. "Gus told me about how you two made out in high school." 

Shawn remembered those days, two weeks to be exact, and how the two of them had gotten it into their heads that they should date each other. It had really started because Peter Anderson kept insinuating that they were lovers and Gus (okay, maybe Shawn) wanted to see what that was like. 

"It was just kissing." 

"Actually, there were also handjobs. It wasn't just kissing," Gus said. 

"And then it never happened again. I don't see what that has to do with this." Shawn gestured haphazardly and it dawned on him that perhaps he should have waited until after they ate before diving into this conversation. He just didn't think it would veer into this kind of subject. "Date night is ruined!" 

"Shawn!" He wasn't sure who said it, but considering the way Gus and Jules were looking at him, it was probably the both of them. 

"It's not ruined, it just might change a little. Maybe." Jules pushed her plate aside and leaned on her arms. "I knew coming into our relationship that Gus is a very big part of your life and I don't want that to change. So Gus and I were talking and we were wondering how you would feel if our twosome became a threesome." 

A bubble of laughter slipped out of Shawn as he just stared at them. "And this idea came out of the fact that Gus and I gave each other handjobs in high school? I don't know." 

"You're just upset you didn't think of this first." 

"Gus, don't be a cranky platypus. That is _not_ true. Maybe I believe a best friend should stay a best friend and my girlfriend shouldn't also date my best friend too, but I just might be a tad bit old fashioned." Shawn couldn't help how his voice went higher in pitch the more he talked. 

"Please, you are anything but old fashioned. I should know. Now excuse me while I eat some of your dessert." Gus huffed before reached forward to cut himself a slice of pineapple. 

"Let's just finish eating," Jules said. "We can talk later." 

Soon enough, the plates were cleared, the dishwasher was packed, and the three of them found themselves sitting on the couch in Jules' living room. Shawn had turned on the television to some Spanish soap opera. The volume was set low and Shawn didn't bother turning it up. 

He dropped his arm around Jules' shoulders and waited. 

He did not have to wait long. Jules placed her hand on his thigh before giving Shawn a bright smile. Gus did the same, minus the hand on thigh. 

"Have you thought about what we talked about yet?" 

"You're right, Chad Michael Murray is evil incarnate and some good citizen should call the police to have him arrested. It is the only course of action." 

Jules groaned. "No, really. This is important and I want an honest answer from you. You love me and you love Gus. I love you and Gus and I are mutually attracted to each other. Instead of arguing and fighting for sharing time, we can cut the crap and just date one another." 

He looked at Gus and Jules and back again, taking in their expressions and what they were asking. "Yeah, but it still sounds weird. I mean, how would the logistics even work out?" Just as Gus was about to open his mouth, Shawn cut in. "I swear, if you have pie charts and schedules to show me, I am going to be really disappointed in you, Gus." 

"I don't, and how dare you insinuate such a thing. I was going to say we take things slow, like having dinner or going to the movies. Maybe even a night out for dancing." 

"We can try it a couple of times to see how we like it, but Gus and I are on board with it and we're hoping you would be too." Shawn had no clue how Jules did it, but she looked even cuter than she normally did. 

He let out a loud sigh before saying yes. "Fine, we'll try out our boy, boy, girl relationship and see how it works out. I mean, stranger things have turned out okay for us." Shawn turned his head to kiss Jules before turning towards Gus. 

The last time he had kissed Gus, on purpose and not because they were half drunk or half asleep or half out of their minds with fear was shortly before Gus left for college and Shawn left Santa Barbara to drift through life. Back then Gus had the softest lips he had ever kissed and judging by the sheen on his lips (chapstick, Gus had put on chapstick), they still were. Shawn leaned forward as Gus did and they kissed. 

It wasn't bad, not bad at all. Just before he pulled back, Shawn's tongue darted out to lick the bottom of Gus' lip. Jules let out a squeal of delight before moving forward and stealing her own kiss from Gus. 

Yes, it was hot. Shawn could admit that and he mentioned it. 

Gus preened and gave them both his 'I'm a playa' face. "Of course it was hot. You're talking about Jules and I. We could both pass as models, and I know I already did." 

"And your hair is gorgeous, Shawn, so you fit right in," added Jules as she settled back against Shawn. 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jules' temple. He had nothing to worry about. 

*** 

Shawn had texted Gus to meet him at the police station about thirty minutes ago, but Gus was running late. He hadn't expected Dr. Barrett to order so many of his prescriptions in bulk and it had taken time to write down exactly what he wanted. Unlike Shawn, he had sent a reply text to let them know that he was going to be late. 

He parked the Blueberry in front of the station and straightened his tie as he walked inside. No one bothered to stop or question him as he made his way to Juliet's desk. He and Shawn were as recognizable as Chief Vick herself to the other police officers and detectives. 

Gus found Shawn and Juliet at her desk, her sitting on her chair while Shawn was eating from a jello cup, and from the looks of it, it was pineapple flavored. 

"Sorry for being late, but I earned myself a large commission." He flashed a grin as Juliet and Shawn greeted him. 

"That's good because now you can pay for tonight." 

"No, I'm not paying for anything, especially when I don't know what we're doing." 

"You are going to love this. I found a Billy Zane look-alike contest down by the pier and they start in an hour. We have to go." 

Gus grinned. "You know that's right." 

Shawn looked at Juliet. "If you're not too busy, you can come along with us and bask in the glory of all that is Billy Zane." 

Gus was taken aback at how subtle that invitation was, and it came out of Shawn's mouth, too. He was impressed. "Yeah, it'd be great if you came with us. Shawn loses his mind even more so when it comes to Billy Zane and I am going to need some help reining him in." 

Juliet laughed. "That sounds lovely. Let me finish up this last report and then we can go." 

Shawn looked at Lassiter who was pointedly _not_ looking their way. Gus could understand that. Even if he was dating Juliet and Shawn, they were a handful to deal with together. Or maybe that was just Shawn. It could go either way depending on what the situation entailed. 

"How about it, Lassie? Want to come too?" 

Lassiter looked up to glare at Shawn before looking back at his computer screen. "I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around with you, Spencer, especially in a place where a has-been actor is being celebrated." 

Gus moved in place to hold Shawn back from throwing himself at Lassiter. "It's not worth it, Shawn. He's just unenlightened. Juliet, we will be waiting for you outside in the car. Meet us there when you are ready." 

Gus threw his arm around Shawn's shoulder as they walked away. "Smooth moves, Shawn." 

"I try." There was a slight hop in Shawn's steps. "This is going to be great. The article I read in the newspaper said this has the potential to be an annual event. Dude, can you just imagine the potential for awesomeness?" 

"I can. By the way, great job on planning our mutual date. This is going to be a blast." It was. They've already had a few dates together, all three of them, and each one were great. 

"You know that's right," Shawn said. 

*** 

Juliet walked between Gus and Shawn as the two oohed and aahed over the Billy Zane look-alikes. She couldn't help but be amused at their antics. There were a few times when she had to pull them back, usually Shawn, from molesting one of the look-alikes, but all in all it was fun. 

Gus stepped towards a food booth and beckoned them over. "Anyone want cotton candy?" When they said yes, he ordered and bought three of them. 

Juliet took a bite of her cotton candy, pink colored while the guys had blue and purple, as she eyed them. She could not quite believe she was dating them, dating the both of them in fact. Shawn gave her a happy wave while Gus leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"I'm half tempted to shave my head so I can compete in the contest next year. What do you guys think? Do I have a chance at becoming the next Billy Zane look-alike?" Shawn stroked his chin with his middle finger and thumb and Juliet raised an eyebrow. 

"I would say yes, except for the fact we both know you would never shave off your hair. You love it just as much as you love Gus and I." 

She watched as Shawn attempted to deny what she said while Gus sided with her. After the contest was over, she was going to suggest that everyone spend the night at her place. She had a large bed, tomorrow as a day off, and food in her fridge that they could cook up the next morning for breakfast. Juliet hid her smile behind her cotton candy as Gus and Shawn hurried ahead of her to talk to a guy who wore an exact copy of the purple costume Billy Zane wore in _The Phantom_. 

Shawn pivoted in mid-stride and held out his hand. She took it and was pulled in to join them in their excitement and childhood dreams. As their boyish joy washed over her, Juliet could only reflect on how adorable they were. She was dating some pretty awesome guys. 


End file.
